Fairy God Daddy!
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: Ichigo was lonely, sure he had friends and family but he wanted more. He didn't know a simple wish can cause him so much trouble. And how he's starting at this man who claims to be his fairly God Daddy! And Grant his every wish. IchiGrimm


_**Author's Note: **__Never thought I'd been back here righting another Yaoi, ugh but I guess Im a sucker. I just had to get this one out. It's been sitting around on the laptop for sometime now. Therefore, I said fuck it and updated. _

_**Summary**_: Ichigo was lonely, sure he had friends and family but he wanted more. He didn't know a simple wish can cause him so much trouble. And how he's starting at this man he claims to be his fairly God Daddy!

**Rated: M for language and sexual content. **

Please do enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo kurosaki was lonely.

Sure, he had friends and a caring family but ever since his mother died there's been a void in his chest. She was his rock—the sun the moon and the stars. Moreover, to have someone so special to suddenly disappears felt like a punch to the heart. He felt empty without a purpose. He woke up went to school and everything seemed to be a blur as the days blurring together until he could not simply remember what day it was. All of his friends seemed to sense his depressed mood. However, no matter how they tried, none succeeding in lifting his spirits.

The walk home is as usual, quiet, warm—twilight, mind in deep thought. His life was beginning to fall into a boring and sad routine.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" A high pitch female voice called out behind him.

He did not have to turn around to know who it was. "Inoue-san...?"

The overly bubbly ginger haired girl jogged up to him with a huge smile on her face. Even before she had a change to speak, he already knew what she was going to ask.

"The others and I are going to the movies later who you like—"

"Thanks but no thanks; I have a lot of homework to catch up on..." It was not far from the truth.

Almost immediately, Orihime lowered her eyes in sadness. She hated this new Ichigo. He was constantly making excuses not to hangout with them anymore. She did not know what to do or say to anymore to get him to cheer up. It was hopeless.

"…Oh...okay...maybe next time Kurosaki-kun..." She said forcing a small smile on her face.

Ichigo honestly felt bad for turning down her offer but he just did not have the desire to do much of anything. It was as if someone sucked the happiness out of him. After watching her go, the orange haired teen proceeds to drag himself home.

"ICHIGO!"

On que, his psycho father comes, flying in with a kick, successfully evading his kick and then slamming the older man against the wall, Ichigo greeted his two sisters.

"Ichi-nii dinner is ready..." Yuzu said cheerfully.

Ichigo smiled. Without even being asked, the young girl took the position of a mother making sure the family's needs are taken care of.

"Thanks Yuzu, but save me a plate I'm going to do my homework..."

"Oh my dear wife why does our son not want to have dinner with us?" Isshin exclaimed rubbing up against the picture of his wife.

Karin deadpan "And there he goes again…"

Ichigo shook his head and went to his room.

It was out question he had the love of his family and friends yet he felt like he _still _is missing something. How can he be surround by so many people and yet feel empty, void of emotions? God, it was driving him nuts feeling this way, the feeling of nothing know, what to do with oneself, he felt lost.

It was past ten before Ichigo called it quits on his homework. A second later, a soft knock was at his door and moments later in came Yuzu.

"Yuzu?"

"Ichi-nii I've brought your dinner and I warmed it up for you." The young girl sat the plate of food on the nightstand. "Be sure to eat it all up, night Ichi-nii..."

Ichigo watched her go.

To be honest, he was not hungry but he knew if he didn't at _least _take a bite or two, Yuzu would scowl him like some child. Ichigo snorted.

The orange haired teen sighed deeply, falling gently onto his bed. Ichigo glanced up the full moon. He was so envy of the moon; it was almost mocking, he wanted to be complete, to feel whole without any voids.

"If there is God out there, let him hear me prayer and end my loneliness..."

It was a simple request, just above a whisper, one Ichigo did not think anyone—let alone God would here. However, that simple request would unleash a series of events that would later change Ichigo's life.

Nothing can prepare him for the spitfire that is later his one and only source of happiness.

* * *

Consciousness hit Ichigo like a smack to the face—wait it felt like someone _was _actually hitting him—and wasn't doing a very good job at hit. Ichigo snapped his eyes open when he felt a hard pinch on cheeks. Ichigo came face-to-face with one electric blue eye and yelped as he then fling the person across the bed and scurried to the other side.

A painful groan followed by a series of curse words that would make even the toughest sailors blush. "What the fuck was that for? That fucking hurts bastard!"

Ichigo watched with cautious eyes, as the covers were fling to the side. Ichigo's jaw dropped as if to catch flies. A man—or should he say fairy—who is literally the size of a 10 inch ruler, sat with a fierce glare. Ichigo blinked not believing his own eyes. The fairy had messy untamed electric blue hair pinned up into a high ponytail. Ichigo also noticed he had pointy elf ears pierced with mini gold hoop earrings. He also had a teal colored marking starting under his right eye ending at the temple. The left was sporting a black eye patch. Next were his lips so beautifully colored, so pink and plump like a rose petal. Ichigo's eyes travel down to his to neck were a blue, gold and red Egyptian collar necklace, hung, in a shape of bird wings and in the center a simple sapphire diamond. Ichigo's eyes then travel down to his bare tone chest, he wore a half- sleeveless dark blue genie jacket (which was unbuttoned) —his skin so smooth, resembling the coloring of honey he noted. On either side of his upper arm, the fairy wore gold bands. Ichigo moved down further, to his short puffy dark blue genie pants that stopped mid thigh, held together by a black obi, revealing a set of well curved legs and finally down to the pair of black slippers with white puffy balls.

"Hey! Why are you staring at me like that huh?" A very elegant black polished finger was pointing at him.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze blinking at the little creature not knowing what to make of him before his better judgment kicked in. "Who—and what the fuck are you!" He shrieked also pointing a sharp finger at him all the while keeping his distance.

The fairy, taken back by the question blinked, a second later frowned as he slowly began to stand and spread his wings. Ichigo could only watch in awe as those magnificent sparkling wings that seemed to be in every shape of blue spread and in a flash Ichigo felt a tiny little foot planted on his forehead.

"You mean to tell me you _don't _know who I am? Ugh humans, don't you remember you baka!" The angry little fairly cried repeatedly stomping his foot into Ichigo's forehead. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques—your fairy God daddy!"

What the hell did he just say?

Fairy God daddy…?

Wait what? Was he deaf or did he hear right?

The fairy now known as Grimmjow frowned when he noticed Ichigo was no longer paying attention. "You little shit pay attention!" He said slamming his foot once more against his forehead. That seemed to snap Ichigo right out of his trance because a second later he snatched Grimmjow in a tight grip.

"You expect to believe that shit! And now I assume you're going to tell me ghosts are real and pixie dash makes you fly?" Ichigo shouted angry in the little fairy's face.

Grimmjow made a disgust face. "Ichigo have you tried using a breath mint—it really does help. And to answer your questions, yes ghost do exist and pixie dash does make humans fly."

The teen blush seething with rage and embarrassment, "Well excuse me for waking up to find a strange little man in the room claiming to be my fairy God…daddy." He finished that last word with slight awkwardness.

"Tch...I don't see why you're so upset Ichigo, you are the one who made that wish—

"What wish?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side as if to ponder, then suddenly his one visible eye lit up as a light bulb went off in his head. "Yesterday, 11:30 pm eastern time—you asked my old man to end your loneliness—on the full moon."

Ichigo gasped. How did he know that? As if reading his mind Grimmjow rolled his eye and replied. "I know everything about you, like I said you made a wish—"

"Wait, God is your _father?" _

Grimmjow grinned, giving Ichigo a full view of his pearl white fangs. "Call it whatever you will, God—the higher power—Buddha—whatever. However, you still made a wish, your soul cried out to mine and thus the reason why I am here. I am to grant your every wish and desire to fill that void in your heart—."

"Let's say I believe you—"

"—But you want proof—"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and Grimmjow took that as a 'yes.'

"However there are rules. No world domination—last thing I need is another Aizen Sousuke—"Grimmjow shivered just thinking about life's mistake. "Anyways, no bringing back the dead—it never ends well, and most importantly _never ever under any circumstances reveal my existence." _

Ichigo scowled. "And now I know I heard this speech somewhere—fairly odd parents. Is this some kind of joke? Am I being punked?" Ichigo did not enjoy his intelligences messed with.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Interesting fact that show is based on us actual fairies. My uncle decided to create the show. Can you imagine the irony?"

"You really are insane aren't you?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Of course not, let me go and I'll prove it to you."

Slowly Ichigo released the fairy.

"Wish for anything and it is my command."

Just as Ichigo was about to speak the loud voice of his father interrupted his train of thought.

"OH ICHIGO! WAKEY WAKEY MY DEAR SON!"

The teen frowned. "God dammit! I wish that idiot would leave me alone and go to work already!" He said without even realizing he made a wish.

Grimmjow grinned. Just as Isshin neared Ichigo's door the man suddenly stopped about face, dancing off in the other direction. "I'M OFF TO WORK MY SON!"

Ichigo snapped his eyes at the grinning fairly.

"Is that proof enough for ya kid?" He asked mockingly.

Ichigo growled grasping Grimmjow up once again. "That proves nothing! And who ya calling Kid? You're 10 inches tall!"

_POP!_

A very active vain in Grimmjow's, temple explored in his fit of rage. "I'll have you know I'm 300 years old and I choose to be this size. You can't fit in a pickle jar when you're normal size—hey you don't happen to have any pickle jars lying around do ya?" He said as an afterthought.

Ichigo shot Grimmjow a very puzzled look. Who in their _right_ mind who want to fit inside of a pickle jar? But then again Grimmjow isn't _exactly _normal. The teen sighed.

"You still haven't proven anything to me yet..."

Grimmjow sighed with a roll of his blue eye. "Wish for anything."

This time Ichigo thought long and hard about the wish, something Grimmjow could not possibly do.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed with glee. "You couldn't possibly do this..."

"Try me…" Grimmjow challenged.

"I wish I was In Paris, under the Eiffel tower eating an English muffin." He said arrogantly.

"Your wish is my command..." Grimmjow replied smugly. He could not wait to wipe that look off his face. With a simple thought, and poof they reappeared.

Ichigo could not believe it. They where standing under the Eiffel tower, and with his English muffin all nice and buttery. This cannot be a dream, he should know, he pinched himself twice already.

"Told ya Berry," Grimmjow said with a huge grin. Ichigo could only nod stupidly as he stood in astonishment of the site. Suddenly it dawned on him he was _still _in his underwear. Ichigo yelped.

"Why didn't you poof me some damn pants!" He ejected violently, through gritted teeth.

"You never _wished _for any..." The blue haired creature threw his head back and laughed while Ichigo huffed angry. Thank God, it was dark out.

"Poof us back to my room..."

With a smirked Grimmjow answered. "Your wish is my command…"

* * *

Wow never thought I'd finish but I did it. I cant wait to get the feedbacks. I also want to know has my writing improved some, because I feel I am awful at it...sigh. Anyways guys please review and let me what you think. Until then!


End file.
